Push Rewind
by PJKid42
Summary: Nicholas Hudson, son of the deceased Finn Hudson, moves to Lima with his mother, Rachel Hudson, his freshman year just to go to McKinley High School. He meets some of the children of our favorite glee couples. And a few surprising couples. Love, Hate, Rivalry, Competition. Glee A/U
1. Chapter 1

**A/N The first paragraph mainly talks about Finn, his death, where Rachel went, and the things he did for his son before he died. Enjoy!**

Nicholas Hudson wasn't scared easy. He got that from his mother, the Rachel Hudson, NYADA alumni and Broadway star. But, McKinley High scared him. It was where his father went to school and met his mother. Where they won Nationals. Met their best friends. Now, it was his turn. His mother was finally ready to move back to Lima. Ready to start her life over. She left as soon as Finn died in a car crash, alongside his best friend Noah Puckerman. Nick never knew either of them, just that Noah, or Puck as he heard the man liked to be called, was Finn's best man at the wedding. And that Nick and Finn were so much alike. Finn's death had been sudden, during the third month of Rachel's pregnancy. It was a clear night and Puck and Finn had wanted to get home. They had formed a band and found a record label quickly. The band had been their friend Sam Evans on lead guitar and singing lead half the time while Finn, who usually played drums, also sang the other lead vocals, while Puck, of course was on guitar. The three were at a recording studio two hours away from Lima one night, late, when they knew they had to head home. Puck had been living with Finn and Rachel, while Sam lived on his own. Finn and Puck wished their friend a goodnight and sat down in Finns car, driving home. But, how were they to know there was a drunk driver barreling towards them? Even worse, he was a semi driver. The collision was heard miles away, which was followed by an explosion due to the gas the semi was transporting. No survivors. Rachel was crushed, selling the home they all three shared and moving to Orlando, Florida. The only things she kept were Puck's favorite guitar and Finn`s old letterman jacket. And the moose Puck bought for Finn and Rachel's unborn child as soon as he found out, being excited about his new god daughter or son. The green moose made Rachel laugh when she saw it, but she loved it more than anything. Nicholas was born October 16, 1998. Rachel knew one day she would have to take her son to Lima. She knew that it would mean the world to him to see where his father and mother grew up. Met, and fell in love. He would laugh at all the stories of his father and his friends Rachel knew she would tell him. Every time she looked at Nicholas, into those eyes that belonged to her late husband, she saw the last miracle Finn Hudson left for her. The one thing she would cherish until the day she died. She knew Finn was watching over them, guarding his love and his baby boy that he always wanted to have with her. "We did it Finn. We did it." Rachel whispered when she saw her son for the first time, knowing he was right there by her side. She couldn't help but cry. Cry that her husband was never going to get a chance to hold Nicholas, kiss him. But, he did tell him that he loved him. As soon as he found out Rachel was pregnant. Rachel had laughed as Finn smushed his face onto her stomach, saying how much he loved whoever was in there while letting tears of happiness roll down his cheek. They both thought they would have more time to prepare. Make plans. Finn already knew exactly what he wanted to name it if it were a boy, Nicholas Daniel Hudson, future football star. Rachel agreed, falling in love with the name. At least he could do one thing for his son before having to pass. And now, he would be so proud of the man Nicholas was becoming. And so happy that Nick was ready to go to McKinley.

Nick walked up the steps of the high school, glancing around him nervously. He wasn't used to moving, having moved to New York from Orlando when he was only five and staying there until now. But he knew that his father would want him to go to McKinley. Nick took a deep breath, walking into the school, having on Finn`s old letterman jacket. He felt his dad was right there with him when he slid the jacket on. It was in mint condition, even though Nicks worn it since he was able to. He readjusted the collar as he looked around again, seeing the office and walking to it. "Uhm, hello?" The boy said nervously as the secretary gave him a small smile.

"How can I help you, young man?" She asked, sensing his nervousness.

"Well, I wasn't around for orientation and I don't really know how to get to my classes. Could you maybe help me?"

"I`ll call someone to the office who will be able to show you around. You are a freshman, I assume?" He nodded as she picked up the intercom, "Logan Evans, please report to the office." Nick raised his eyebrow, recognizing the last name immediately, having heard about Sam Evans for years.

"Yes?" A blonde boy asked, walking into the office.

"Can you please show around Mr., uh I`m sorry. I didn't catch your name dear."

"Nicholas. Nicholas Hudson." Nick said as the two looked at him, slightly surprised.

**A/N So yeah about the updating, my new laptop had been updating and wouldn't let me log in. It was so annoying. Hope you liked it! The whole paragraph at the beginning was kind of telling you what happened as far as when Finn died and how he died. There will be more of 'Push Rewind' soon, Promise! –PJKid42**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hudson? As in Finn Hudson?" Logan asked me, looking me over.

"Y-Yeah. He`s my father." I told him hesitantly.

"I know exactly where you need to go first!" He said, motioning me to follow him. He took off down the hallway. I tried to keep up with him as he turned right into a room. I couldn't see much, just a piano close to the door. As I walked in, I saw Logan talking to a curly haired older man, most likely the teacher. He turned to look at me.

"Nick, welcome to Glee club!" He said, extending his hand to the kids sitting in blue chairs. There were a couple guys in football jerseys, and girls in cheerios uniforms. Then regular kids. I observed while there were a group huddled, nobody seemed comfortable with everyone else in the room quite yet. The cheerleaders took one look at me and gave each other knowing glances. I saw the teacher motioning me to go to the front of the room. I sighed and set down my book bag in the middle of the room, walking in front of the whiteboard. "I am William Schuester, your teacher. I taught your father. Great man." He said hesitantly, and it was clear to me that they had a history. I could tell the way he looked at me. "Would you be willing to sing for us?"

"Of course." I said, slightly confident. He motioned for me to start singing, so I brought out my phone. I clicked through my music to the instrumental version of Five Seconds of Summers's 'Heartbreak Girl'. I noticed the three Cheerios all sat forward, anticipating my moves. I cleares my throat and started singing. "**You call me up**," I said, pointing at the middle cheerio, a beautiful blonde. She blushed and smiled.

"**It's like a broken record. Saying that your heart hurts.**" I said, clutching my hands over my heart.

"**That you'll never get over him getting over you.**" I pointed to Logan, seeing him laugh, and pointed back at her.

"**And you end up crying, and I end up lying. Cause I`m just a sucker for anything that you do.**" I sang, winking.

"**And when the phone call finally ends, you say thanks for being a friend.**" I sang, hanging up my pretend phone.

"**And were going in circles again and again.**" I walked over to her, holding out my hand. She took it, standing up as I spun her around. She laughed and let me.

"**I dedicate this song to you, the one who never sees the truth. That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak girl.**" I sang and danced goofily, her doing so as well.

"**Hold you tight, straight through the daylight.**" I sang, wrapping my arms around her and swaying with her.

"**I`m right here, when you gonna realize, that I`m your cure. Heartbreak girl." **I motioned to Logan to step up, and he walked over to a brunette cheerio that had been sitting on the right of the blonde. They both looked a lot alike. I let go of the blonde and stepped back as Logan took over the song. I saw the third cheerio elbowing the blonde, and they started whispering back and forth while I leaned against the piano. As soon as the song ended, the room erupted into applause. Logan gave me a high five while Will stepped up.

"That was a great job! Especially for your first time. Now, How about this theme. Welcome to Glee, and this is crush week. Find a crush song by a group. Nick and Logan, you two are paired up. Saige, Tandy, Delilah, you three are a group." He said toward the three girls. No matter what, I couldn't figure out who was who. As Will kept talking, I saw that the blonde I danced with raised her hand. "Saige, yes?"

"Well, after the boy's wonderful performance, I think it`s only right we do something for them too."

"You three have something?"

"Oh yes." Will nodded his approval as the three stepped up. "As almost all of you know, I`m Saige, this is Tandoori, and this is Delilah." He motioned for them to sing as Saige smiled and nodded to the brunette as she stepped forward.

"_Oh why are we are waiting so long I`m suffocating." _She sang, looking back at Logan while I realized they were a couple.

"_**Oh why are we are waiting so long I`m suffocating." **_All of them sang, Tandy still looking at Logan while Saige turned, looking at me.

"_Boy its now or never, time we got together." _ She sang, walking over to Logan and taking his hands, smiling._ "Been a long time coming, now I need that loving. I like the way you tease me, but lets just make this easy. Put me in control, we can switch roles." _She sang while he spun her around, then Delilah stepped up.

"And I`ll take the lead, you`re so far behind me. You know what I need. I`m not gonna stop." She sang to no one in particular, just smiling and singing.

"_**Whatever the weather we gon` be better together, so what's up baby? What about us?"**_ The three sang in perfect harmony, Saige walking over and tugging on my arm."_** Cos I've been watching and waiting, why don't you give it or take it? So what's up baby? What about us?" **_Saige wrapped her arms around my neck, shaking her hips easily while I smiled. They kept singing the chorus, then Saige piped up, singing.

"**I love to hear you whisper, take it take it lower. Don`t be fraid to show her, what you freakin do. Cause we can do it nightly." ** She sang, winking at me. "**You get me excited. Now its my turn, yes it my turn." **She sang as they sang the chorus again. The class clapped as Saige pulled away from me, smiling while noticed the dirty looks I was getting from a football player, obviously a linebacker.

"Great job ladies! I loved it! See we need that kind of energy!" Will said, clapping as the bell rang. "See you all after school. Thank you for coming to this meeting." He said as we all started walking out of the room. I grabbed my bag, walking out and starting down the hall when I heard someone calling my name from behind me. Turning around, I saw Saige.

"Well, to officially introduce myself, I`m Saige, Saige St. James." She said, smiling.

"I`m Nicholas. Nicholas Hudson." Her eyes widened at my last name, and I`m starting to guess that's how everyone will act when they hear it.

"Its nice to meet you. Today was very fun. I wasn't expecting that when I walked in there."

"Neither was I! I mean, dancing with a gorgeous girl just made my day." I said as she giggled.

"Hopefully I`ll see you around."

"I`m hoping so too."

"We better get to class. I`ll see you at Glee later!" I smiled and nodded.

"Later!"


End file.
